Jirashiki Musei
Jirashiki Musei (無星ジラシキ, Musei Jirashiki) is a shinobi born within the Musei Clan, an extraterrestrial clan from a distant planet in the outer reaches of the galaxy. Born within a poor family, he committed crimes in order for him and his family to come by. Discovering his unique ability to magnitize objects at young age, he used them for a variety of causes, from entertainment at the misery of people to assisting him in various crimes. As he grew older, he refined his magnetic powers, growing into a powerful warrior and yet, still cause mischief for the heck of it. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Chakra Control and Prowess Nature Transformation Magnet Release At a young age, during one of his schemes to steal money. Jirashiki discovered his ability to create as well as manipulate magnetic fields in a variety of ways. At first he used it to draw coins towards him without bystanders noticing, but with some ingenuity he pulled off larger scale crimes in order to collet larger sums of money. Jirashiki also used his Magnet Release in various pranks, with the most notable being magnetizing people and making them stick to other objects. Over the years with dedicated training, he refined his skills in magnetism even further, allowing him accomplish a variety of tasks, such as attracting objects to certain targets to even achieving pseudo-flight by repelling himself off the ground. His power and skill with magnetism allows him to effect even non magnetic substances, thus any and everything can become Jirashiki's weapon. Several individuals have noted that Jirashiki excludes a strong magnetic field around him that he can control at will. He has said that the range of the field can reaches ten metres normally, though he make it extend to phenomenal distances when he puts some effort into it and apparently requires very little chakra to use, seeing as he uses it constantly with no ill effect to his wellbeing. As all things that aren't ferromagnetic are diamagnetic, Jirashiki can sense things within his magnetic field that most can't percieve normally, even identifying down to the smallest detail. Due to this effect, this makes him Jirashiki extremely difficult if not, nearly impossible to sneak up and land surprise attacks on him. His magnetic field also makes an excellent medium to magnetize living beings or objects without needing to make physical contact with the target, not to mention being to effect multiple targets at once. To those who possess Magnet Release, users manipulate two important forces. Attraction and Repulsion. By controlling these forces, Jirashiki can pull off many useful traits. By manipulating Attraction, he can quickly disarm an opponent of their weapons as well as forcefully keep the target in place. With Repulsion, Jirashiki can repel things he deems a threat away from his being as well as send things flying a great distances. Repulsion can also act as a ampifier and with Jirashiki's already impressive physical stats, he can use it to increase them even further, making him move even faster and deliver even more devestating blows. Other